


Forbidden Love

by Galaxygirl476



Category: mcyt
Genre: F/M, Yandere, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxygirl476/pseuds/Galaxygirl476
Summary: When Wilbur thought love wasn't for him, it turns out it was. The Brown m&m was a beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes with glasses, Wilbur absolutely fell for her. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! WELL FIND OUT BY READING!!!!!!!
Relationships: wilburxbrownm&m
Kudos: 3





	1. Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, also this is the best fic on ao3, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

It was the summer of 1941.

The Brown M&M and the Green M&M had been dating for a few years now, they went to there usual spot for dates.

The Green M&M was so excited to go on a date. But it seemed off this time around, not like their usual chit chats.

When they get to a nice overgrown place in the woods where they have went many of times before.

The Brown M&M turned the the Green M&M and took her hands.

"I know we've had the best past years together. But there's something I must confess to you."

The Brown M&M looked very anxious.

"What is it?"

The Green M&M said curiously.

"Well, it's just that. I like someone else, and I don't think I want to be with you anymore."

The Brown M&M said letting go of the others hands.

"Huh, what do you mean. You- you can't let me go."

The Green M&M said shaking slightly with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry.."

The Brown M&M said looking into her eyes, then walking away.

The Green M&M stood there shockingly.

"You took me out here just to leave me here!"

She shouted after her ex lover.

Watching her walk through the tangled leaves.

"I need to find out who she loves.. And after that, I can win back her heart."

The Green M&M said with a snicker.


	2. "It's all okay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Brown M&M breaks up with the Green M&M she runs to Wilbur for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back with another chapter of your favorite ao3 fic, enjoy :)

After a long drive over to Wilbur's house the Brown M&M rings the doorbell.

Wilbur opens the door to see the Brown M&M standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Wilbur swings open the door and takes the Brown M&M into a loving hug.

He sits there and comforts her and kisses her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Wilbur gently asks the Brown M&M once they are inside.

"I'm a bad person.. I broke up with her." The Brown M&M says wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"No you're not.. Also. If you don't mind me asking... Why did y'all break up?"

Wilbur says pulling the Brown M&M into another long warm hug.

"I just didn't think that we should've been together anymore."

The Brown M&M says.

"Oh.. Well if you ever need to talk about things. You can come to me."

Wilbur says making eye contact and taking her hand in his.

The Brown M&M looks down at their hands, then she looks back up into Wilbur's eyes.

"Yeah.. I will." The Brown M&M says smiling a bit.

"Now lay down a bit, you seem tired." Wilbur says.

The Brown M&M lays her head on Wilbur's chest.

He moves the hair out of her face and kisses her forehead again.

The Brown M&M soon gets comfortable and rests a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone if I make people say 'yall' i'm not like other girls. That's a joke but if I ever write y'all i'm genuinely sorry because its not accurate to how most people speak but it's how I speak so I write with it. Sorry =[

**Author's Note:**

> YOU JUST GOT COCONUT MALLED


End file.
